SML Movie:Jeffy Plays Minecraft/Transcript
This Article is a Transcript of Jeffy Plays Minecraft which was aired on YouTube on December 14, 2017 SML Merch! Get the Jeffy Puppet here: http://www.smlmerch.com Listen to Jeffy's Why? song on iTunes: https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/why-single/1236909671 Listen to Jeffy's Wanna See My Pencil? song on iTunes: https://music.apple.com/us/album/wanna-see-my-pencil-single/1348368097 Part 1: Living Room Scene Jeffy: OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH Mario: Jeffy stop it. Jeffy: Hey daddy. Mario: What do you want Jeffy? Jeffy: Well, usually I would do something funny right now, but I can't. Jeffy: Thanks.�� Mario: Well Jeffy Go To Your Room And Play Toys Or Something... Jeffy: But daddy I wanna play with you! Mario: Jeffy I don't wanna be a parent right now! OK? I don't wanna play with you. Just go to your room by yourself and play toys! Jeffy: What am I even supposed to do in my room daddy?! Mario: Play with your toys or something... Hold wait how about this? How about this? Mario:Take this laptop, go to your room, and go on the internet and do whatever you want. Jeffy: Whatever I want?! Mario: What ever YOU want. Jeffy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Okay Daddy :D Mario: *sighs* Thank god. Part 2: Jeffy's Bedroom scene Jeffy: Hmm... What can I do in the computer all by myself? Jeffy: Oh, I know! I can play Minecraft! Jeffy: Hmm Part 3: Minecraft Scene Jeffy: (Plays Minecraft with Acadia fence around and with a pig, he is holding a iron pickaxe) ''Yay! I'm playing Minecraft. Jeffy: But? Jeffy: What will I do? *gasps* Oh her Mr Piggy! What doin?! *imitates pig noise* *gasps* A Mr. Moose?! Get out of here Mr Moose (Cow Abuse #SAVESML) ''(Attacks Cow with Iron Pickaxe) (Smacking Diaper but not really :3) ''UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH (''Goes to a Creeper) Oh, What is that?! That looks like a green booger! Get outta here, Mister green booger! (Hits Creeper which causes the creeper to turn white and normal few times until it explode) What Doing? (Creeper Explodes right next to building of Jeffy which the right leg of the shoe has explode) (SCREAM #1) WHY YOU DO THAT, MISTER GREEN BOOGER?! That was scary blowing up everything! (He sees a spider) (SCREAM #2) AHH!!! A SPIDER!!! AHH!!! (SCREAM #3) AHH!!! (Spider went away) ...is the scary spider gone? I know how to handle this! (#SAVETHESPIDERS (ALSO #SAVESML)) (Places over than 100 TNT's) Alright Mr Spider I'm going to get rid of you! Are you ready!? *GRUNT* WALLOP. RUN JEFFY RUN!!! (BOOM-ITY BOOM BOOM-LATE B00MK) *BOOM! IT'S BLOWING UP EVERYTHING!* (By ExplodingTNT!) Alright is the Scary spider gone?! (WHAT!!!) HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE?! Uh... Let me get my axe! (SP1D3R ABUSE) *Grunt x9* TAKE THAT, SPIDER! Part 4: Jeffy's Stops playing Minecraft Scene Jeffy: (Closes laptop) Man playing Minecraft is so much fun! I wanna build something in real life!, just like in the game. Let me go get my pickaxe! Part 5: Jeffy In Minecraft Real Life Scene (Jeffy has his stone pickaxe which he hit the lamp which it falls backwards and broke into pieces) *PROPERTY DAMAGE* Mario: JEFFY! Jeffy: What? Mario: WHY'D YOU DO THAT!? Jeffy: I learned it from Minecraft daddy. Mario: YOU LEARNED THAT FROM MINECRAFT?! Jeffy: Yeah! Mario: WHAT'S A MINECRAFT!? Jeffy: It's a video game on the computer! Mario: A VIDEO GAME!? YOU LEARNED THAT FROM A VIDEO GAME!? Jeffy: Yep. Mario: IS IT FOR KIDS!? Jeffy: It's for everybody, daddy. *i think Mario is about to be banned from the game* Mario: AND IT TELL YOU TO DO THAT!? Jeffy: Yup Mario: OH MY GOD! THAT VIDEO GAME! IT CORRUPTED MY KID! KIDS SHOULD NOT BEEN PLAYING THAT GAME! I'M GONNA HAVE IT BANNED I'M GONNA HAVE IT BANNED! I'M GOING TO THE NEWS! Part 6: Breaking News Scene *****BREAKING NEWS***** Goodman: Breaking News, m'kay. A father is claiming that a video game called Minecraft is causing his son to do violent things. We have reported Goodman on the scene. Goodman? (Ran from the news station to the house) Thanks Goodman! I am here, with the father of the child who claims that the video game, has taught his son to be violent. Tell us what happened, sir. Mario: Alright, so what happened was I was sitting on my couch and my son, Jeffy wanted me to hang out with him. And I did not want to hang out with my son. So I gave him my laptop and told him to play on the computer, and that's when he started to play the game, Minecraft, which should be BANNED, cause Minecraft is extremely violent, and taught my son to break stuff with a AXE. Goodman: Well, as a father, don't you feel you have legal obligation to monitor what he is doing on the computer? Mario: U-Uh, I shouldn't have to monitor what my son does. I-I-I should be able to give him the computer, and let him to do whatever he wants. It's Minecraft's fault for being so violent! It's Minecraft's fault for existing in the 1st place! 'Cause if my son would've never played the game Minecraft, He would have never thought to break stuff with an axe! Goodman: Well, as a father you should teach him right from wrong. But, don't you feel like you should teach him not to imitate things and video games and TV? Mario: No, I shouldn't have to teach him not to imitate things, because if he never saw those things in the 1st place, he would never want to imitate them! So, the world should change around us. And we shouldn't change at all. The world should change the way they are because video games are too violent, TV is too violent, everything should change because I don't want my son seeing that type of stuff. Goodman: Back to you, Goodman. (ran from the house to his news station) Thanks Goodman! We're receiving word now, that Minecraft is being banned of all devices! For it's violent content. Part 7: Living Room scene Mario: Well good! Minecraft was a bad game anyway it was too violent and it was corrupting kids! so i'm glad. Jeffy: Well I liked Minecraft daddy! Mario: No! You didn't like Minecraft it was really bad, it's a really bad game for you, it was corrupting you! Jeffy: Oh, Well I'm bored! Mario: Wha- you're bored? Jeffy: Yeah. Mario: Uhh- Well here just play on the computer again! Jeffy: Okay, Daddy! Part 8: Jeffy's Bedroom scene 3rd time Jeffy: Hmmmm... What can I do in the computer besides playing Minecraft? OH I KNOW! I can watch YouTUBE videos. typing in. Hmm... which one should I watch? Oh, this one looks good. Part 9: CUP SMASHING VIDEO scene (Watches a video of: CRAZY CUP SMASHING! By Dudely Awesome. Parody of Dude perfect. 11,025,295 views. with 190,108 likes. 4,961 dislikes. and 9.1 Million Subscribers.) HEY DUDES! WELCOME BACK TO DUDELY AWESOME. THIS IS MY DUDE. AND HE'S AWESOME. AND THIS CUP IS ABOUT TO GET DUDIFIED!!! SAY BYE BYE CUP! *Inset Cuphead joke* BYE BYE! SAINEORA! (さようなら) BOOOOOM! THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED MAN!! WICKEDWICKEDWICKEDWICKEDWICKED!!!!! Part 10: Jeffy's Bedroom scene 4th time Jeffy: WOW! THAT WAS SO COOL! I WANNA DO THAT! Where's my bat? Part 11: Living Room scene Jeffy: DADDY! DADDY! Mario: *sigh* WHAT Jeffy: DADDY LOOK! Mario: What do you want, Jeffy? Jeffy: I'M DUDELY JEFFY! Mario: WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOIN- (Smashes hits the cup with the baseball bat) Mario: JEFFY!! Jeffy: What? Mario: Why'd you do that!?! Jeffy: I learned it from a Youtube video, Daddy. Mario: YOU LEARNED THAT FROM A YOUTUBE VIDEO? Jeffy: Yep. Mario: *sigh* DOING DANGEROUS STUFF AGAIN! I'm going to the news with this, That YouTube video should be taken down! Part 12: BREAKING NEWS AGAIN scene Breaking News: Part 2 Goodman: Breaking news, m'kay. The same father from the previous news cast is now claiming that a YouTube video is causing his son to perform dangerous acts. We have reporter Goodman on the scene. (SIGHS)(RUNS AWAY) (PANT x3) Wow, I need to get back in shape. Thanks, Goodman! Alright. I am here, once again with the father who claims that his child was taught violent acts from a YouTube video. Tell us what happened, sir. Mario: So I gave my son my laptop again, and he started watching YouTube videos. And he came across and he started watching YouTube videos. a video that taught my son to break stuff with a bat And he came across a video,that taught my son to break stuff with a bat and to do dangerous acts. I think that YouTube video should be removed. Goodman: Well like I said before sir. As a father, you should teach your child right from wrong and not to reenact videos correct? Mario: W-well no that video should not exist in the first place because it's so inappropriate, it's dangerous and I do not want my son watching stuff like that so youtube should take that channel down and delete that video because its very very dangerous and inappropriate. Goodman: But millions of viewers have watched that video millions of fans have subscribed to that channel and they know not to reenact the video. So what makes your son any different? Mario: Well, see my son decided to reenact it so everyone else (I don't care how many viewers they have) Everyone else should have to suffer for it because my son reenacted it and my son shouldn't have seen it in the first place because it shouldn't have been on youtube in the first place. So youtube needs to take that channel down. Youtube needs to delete the videos because that creator is making very dangerous videos Goodman: Back to you Goodman (PANT x4) (Back at the studio) I'm not running this time! Ok. We're receiving word that the violent video on youtube, has now been taken down and the youtube channel will no longer receive ads and will no longer make money. Part 13: Living Room scene Mario: Well good! I'm glad that video got deleted, and the channel doesn't make anymore money. Jeffy: But daddy! Making Videos are those peoples jobs if they don't anymore money they can't make anymore videos. Mario: Well I am glad they can't make anymore videos, I did not like their videos they were inappropriate and violent. Jeffy: But daddy millions and millions of people have liked their videos I even liked their videos. Mario: Well you were reenacting what they were doing in their videos and that's dangerous. Jeffy: But I didn't know any better Daddy, you're supposed to teach me. Mario: (Finally realizes what he did) Oh so you're saying that I should be a better parent and tell you not to reenact stuff that you see online. All right Jeffy here, you're not supposed to reenact on stuff you see online, and Video's aren't video games do not reenact, anything you see. They are for entertainment purposes only. Jeffy: Okay Daddy! Mario: Wait, you know now? Jeffy: YEP! Mario: It was that easy? Jeffy: *Nods In agreement* Mario: Wait so your telling me that by being a better parent, and telling you right from wrong, You already know? Jeffy: YEP Mario: Wow, Maybe I should be a better parent and spend more time with my kid. Jeffy: Hey daddy, can I play on the computer now? Mario: No Jeffy. How about we go outside and ride a bike? (Now for Logan's annoucement...) Hey guys, it's Logan. I hope you enjoyed watching this video. And if you're a big fan of my videos, please stick around because I have an extremely important message. And I uh really tell you guys some things. So first off, staring about 3 days ago, YouTube started age-restricting and demonetizing almost all of my YouTube videos.Now... If you don't know "age-restricted" means, if you're under the age of 18, you can no longer watch my YouTube videos. And it also means that the videos that do not have ads of them anymore. Now if you don't know, YouTubers get paid off the ads on their videos. Everytime you see an ad, that means that we get paid from everybody sees those ads. So since there's no more ads on my videos there's no new income coming to my channel, and without my videos making money, I will no longer be able to afford to keep making videos. Even though I do videos for fun and even though I've been doing for 10 years YouTube has became my job. And, this is my only job and this is the only job I had over the last 10 years. So, to be able to afford my crew and to be able to pay my actors, we have to make some kind of money to be able to keep going. So that's why I started a Patreon. Now, Patreon is where uh you can donate a dollar, you can donate 5 dollars 10 dollars, you can donate how much money you want. Uh it can be a one time donation, or you can donate every month. Hopefully, to you guys funding to this channel. We'll be able to keep making weekly videos, and keep making the content we want to make where we don't have to censor ourselves. Even though the videos will still continue to get age-restricted, and/or demonetized, we will no longer have to rely on YouTube to pay us, because our fans will be funding us, and we'll be able to keep continuing to make videos for a long time. I don't know what's gonna happen in the future with my channel. If you guys continue to fund us, then we can continue videos, but YouTube is going to probably continue age-restrict my videos I was trying to find around it. I censored, "Jeffy's Kids" I completely bleeped out all the cussing, I took out all of the inappropriate parts, and that video, as of today was age-restricted, and the video that had cussing in it is demonetized but not age-restricted. I honestly don't know I don't know if this is a glitch. I don't know what's going on but all I know is it's a really dark time for my channel, and I have no idea what's going to happen. I could wake up tomorrow, and this channel could be gone. So I want to let you guys know, if this channel somehow disappear, or gets deleted by YouTube, please go subscribe to my SuperLuigiLogan account, go subscribe to my girlfriend Chilly's account, and also go subscribe to her brother Tito's account. If this channel gets deleted, I want I want to let you guys know where you can find me and where I will continue to try upload video to. But it's the end, thank you guys so much for sticking around, I love every single one of you. You guys are amazing and your the best thing that I have of my life. Follow on Patreon for SuperMarioLogan to: https://www.patreon.com/supermariologan